Rival's Wrath
Rival's Wrath is the Two Hundred First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 1, 2017. Synopsis With the his younger sister kidnapped, the new Paul Gekko sets out to rescue his sister from the clutches of Eggman. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. The Hunt begins= As the train starts moving toward Konohatropolis, Sheik approaches Paul Gekko without a sound and tells him where six of the seven Kyber Crystals can be found. Sheik explains to Paul Gekko that there were six temples that guards the six Kyber Crystals: first temple is in the lake, the second temple is in the castle, the third temple is in the deep dark swamps of the jungle, the fourth in the city, the fifth temple in the ranch and the sixth temple is in mountain of cheese. Before Sheik can leave, Paul Gekko was given the map of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. As she left, Gustave le Grand gives Paul Gekko the exceptionally exquisite éclairs to ensure the journey of finding his sister. |-|The Guardians of the Chaos Emerald= =Mushroom Kingdom's Cheep Cheep Lake= When the Train arrives in Konohatropolis's Cheep Cheep Lake, Paul Gekko shows the map to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is mostly excited by the adventure in Cheep Cheep Lake and Shinichi bestows his ancestor's abilities to him along with his ocarina. Pinkie comments éclairs that will have the Cheep Cheep fish fill their bellies. Shinichi mentions that the alligators and crocodiles comes to eat the salmon with the aid of Cheep Cheep fish. Link has claimed the Master Sword from a pedestal in a forest, when he and Yoshi saw King Zora talking to the new Paul Gekko. Pua, leader of the crocodiles, approaches the riverbank and asks King Zora and Chief Yoshi if it's all right for the crocodiles to eat the fish. King Zora and Cheif Yoshi politely accepts it if the Cheep Cheep Fish aids them and the alligators. Pua respectfully enters with king of the alligators to eat the salmon and the tuna. A young crocodile named Makuu, however, challenges him to a mashindano, thinking the float has a right to the fish in the Cheep Cheep Lake. Shinichi and Paul Gekko is disturbed by this turn of events and asks Princess Celestia about Makuu's challenge. Simba however explains that he must recognize and respect the traditions of other species, even if he doesn't always agree with them. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands and the Mushroom Kingdom gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. Simba comes forward, recognizing Makuu's leadership, and thanks Pua for his service. Makuu then leads his float into the river, with Paul Gekko looking after him worriedly, wondering if the Pride Lands are in danger. After Pua's defeat, in the midst of the gathering, Twilight rushes up and warns Paul Gekko that there is something in the water that scares the Cheep Cheep Lake inhabitants. Shinichi walks with Twilight to see a lily pad. Without them noticing, a huge creature creeps around the ponies, and Spike calls Twilight and Shinichi's attention. Shinichi, Paul Gekko and Twilight looks behind her at a gigantic eight-headed serpent which growls and roars. Paul Gekko and Shinichi were forced to team up with the Yoshis and the Six Mane to fight Gleeok and eventually defeated it when Paul Gekko used the Thunderseal to paralyze it's body and let's go into deep slumber. Chief Yoshi thanks Paul Gekko for freeing the Yoshis, the Zora and the Alligators. Cheif Yoshi explains to Paul that after the Grand Civil War, Eggman marched into the Mushroom Kingdom of Konohatropolis and took over and placed the curse in each temple with his dark magic for refusing to hand over the Kyber Crystals. Chief Yoshi hands him the purple Chaos Emerald as the token of appreciation. Shinichi group prepares to depart as they said their good byes to the Yoshis and the Zora. =Cramalot Crisis= Shinichi's group are traveling through Cramalot while searching for the Chaos Emerald. While traveling, Mario suddenly hears some bee-like buzzing, which leads him to believe a beehive and thus, bees, are nearby. Mario and Toad start thinking about food until the latter notices that unfortunately, it turns out that the buzzing is the Stingers and the Stingers have brought Paul Gekko's sister to Shinichi Gekko much to Paul Gekko's relief. As the Stingers leave, Paul Gekko is eventually captured by the Helmaroc King and the Minions of Set who throws him into the Ocean at Toshiya's command separating him from the group, and left to die. Kou Ravenwing finds the unconscious Paul Gekko and takes him to the cave. As he awakens, Paul Gekko is startled to see a samurai but Kou tells him that he is on Link's side. Kou is shocked that the Minions of Set had kidnapped his sister. Kou tells Paul that he remembers the hieroglyphics and explains that the one who had set the Minions free was Dr. Eggman and also explains there wasn't time, since he was only 8 when his younger brother was born. Jack explains that, in addition to witnessing the suffering of many innocent people, the Eggman Empire was born out of everything from him, leaving him with nothing but memories of his brother, and doesn't want the same to happen to his brother. Kou shows Paul Gekko a single tree surrounded by larger trees with dark leaves. It used to be a forest in Cramalot, until Eggman built the central factory, building an army robots filled with dark magic in a display of power of letting the Trees grew larger and filled with evil leaving the lone tree as a reminder and then takes him to Mervin the Magician's Lair to let him reunite with his friends. When Paul Gekko is reunited with his friends, Kou only wished that he can see his brother again, being thanked by Shinichio Gekko and sees the mysterious samurai in the ghostly voice who has been following him. The samurai tells Kou it is time to reunite with his brother. He calmly accompanies him out of the dark forest. Afterwards, Mervin proceeds to tell the group that the Minions of Set were sent by Xen Ravenwing of the Eggman Army. Mervin then tells a surprised Paul Gekko that Xen became the new king of Cramalot when, after the old king died, he simply marched into the castle under the command of Eggman. As the new king of Cramalot, Xen placed the curse into the Temple which was built by Heaven Tail. After hearing Mervin's story, Applejack asks if there is anything they can do to help him break the curse in the temple. Mervin says there is an old legend that says that the one who can pull the Golden Plunger from the Sacred Sink of Cramalot will be able to defeat the monster in the temple and break the curse plagued in Cramalot. As they leave, Link and Yoshi arrive just in time to see Sheik appear before Paul Gekko. Sheik teaches Paul Gekko the Minuet of Forest to teleport him to the "Cramalot Temple" where it was guarded by the Minions of Set, Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Sheik then uses a Deku Nut to temporarily blind Paul Gekko and vanish from sight. At the Throne Room of Xen's Castle, Kou reunites with his brother. Taking Shinichi's group to the Sacred Sink, Mervin says that if one of them can remove the Golden Plunger, they'll gain enough power to break the curse and can be awarded with the blue Chaos Emerald. Mario, jumping on top of the Sacred Sink, manages, after some effort, to pull out the Golden Plunger. At his castle, Xen, after hearing from one of his soldiers that Mario pulled the Golden Plunger out of the Sacred Sink of Cramalot and the New Paul Gekko has been revealed, knew this day would come and proclaims that not only Mario pulled the Plunger out of the Sacred Sink of Cramalot but it managed to set free his magic in the past and sends an army to capture the new Paul Gekko. In the town square of Cramalot, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Mervin, and several villagers are in the middle of celebrating Paul Gekko's visit to Cramalot and Mario as the new hero of Cramalot. Suddenly, Xen Ravenwing and a brigade of Koopa Troopas appear; before anyone can react, Xen revealed that Golden Plunger was the key to releasing the Deity of Cramalot's Curse; the Demon Tree of the Storm Manhandla. Kou arrives on the seen. Kou was determined to save his younger brother from being corrupted by his evil emperor, Eggman while Paul Gekko and Shinichi's group is tangled in the vines of Manhandla while Mario is using his Golden Plunger to free him but Link steps in and defeats Manhandla, turning it into it's true form a giant apple tree with the aid of the Master Sword. With Manhandla sealed for good, Yoshi proceeded to free the unconscious Paul Gekko from the remains of Manhandla, due to his life force being half drained by Manhandla's curse. Kou Ravenwing was unable to defeat his brother because he can't bring himself to kill him. Xen comments that Link and Mario had did a fine job of imprisoning Manhandla and braking the curse but only to let Paul Gekko go into deep slumber and takes his older brother to the dungeon under orders of Eggman. With Kou Ravenwing captured and Saria Jackson kidnapped, inside the throne room of the castle Mervin tells Shinichi that the new Paul Gekko will awaken as the "Hero of the thousand Kingdoms". When Paul Gekko awakens, the people of Cramalot celebrates the rise of Paul Gekko the Hero of the thousand Kingdoms and were forced to remain in surveillance under Eggman's Leadership. With his reawakening complete, Princess Selena, future queen of Cramalot, gives Paul Gekko a blue Chaos Emerald as a token of saving Cramalot from the curse and tells him the bad news, Paul Gekko's sister was taken to. =Whale's Bellyache= At the Eggman's Aquatic Park, on a tour Shinichi saw Lord Jabu Jabu for the first time and a baby whale. Everyone was amazed and thought it was a whale parent searching for its missing child. Paul Gekko had seen Shiek talking to the baby whale about the monster inside the stomach without approaching it. When Paul Gekko swallowed by the whale, he sees the electric monster inside called Barinade and destroys it, freeing the baby whale in the process. The parent whale who was looking for her baby - the whale from earlier was in fact her baby. The parent whale gives Paul Gekko the yellow Chaos Emerald, who watches them swim off into the distance together. =Jurassic Grumble= Shinichi's group arrives in Jurassic Land and were on a greatest tour about dinosaurs that once ruled the ancient Kingdom of Hyrule. Almost immediately, they encounter a Dodongosaurus. As the tour ends, Paul Gekko hears a strange disturbance coming from the trees. As he heads for the bathroom, Shinichi Gekko was bitten by the Emperor Dodongo, causing him to fall unconscious. Paul Gekko carries the unconscious Shinichi Gekko the waterfall. Behind the waterfall, he finds Muggers the Medicine Woman. Muggers is shocked and disgusted by Mario's poor state, and shows the group a hieroglyphic depicting the unconscious Mario. Paul Gekko was worried for Shinichi as he released a single tear. Muggers, trying to comfort , mutters the word "pizza", which Paul Gekko brightens up to. Muggers then shows Luigi the rest of the hieroglyphics, which depict Paul Gekko giving pizza to Shinichi. Paul, realizing that this is the cure, He needs to make his own. To get the milk necessary to make the cheese for Shinichi's Pizza, goes to a Cowazaurus, using a stepladder to reach its udders. The beast's tail whips the ladder from under Shinichi's feet, causing him to grab onto an udder. This squirts all of the milk they need into a conveniently-placed bucket. The Cowazaurus falls in love with Paul Gekko. At the large tree, Paul Gekko meets giant prehistoric squirrel who gives him the hoard of acorns, and helps him on collecting tomatoes for the pizza sauce and helps escapes the angry Emperor Dodongo, throwing the jalapeno in it's mouth. Completely, Paul Gekko bakes his admittedly mediocre pizza to wake Shinichi Gekko up. After waking up Shinichi, he stuffs the whole pizza in his mouth and says, "Only one pizza?", a giant prehistoric squirrel gives Paul Gekko a cyan Chaos Emerald. =Blizzard Mountain= On their way to Wild Wild West by Friendship Express, Paul Gekko's group are chased by Volvagia the Volcanic Dragon. Volvagia was defeated by Link to protect the train. When they arrive at the ancient station. Paul Gekko discovered the Lost Gold Coin Mine. While Toad is stuffing his pockets with some gold coins, Luigi is worried about finding the Kyber Crystal. He says that the town is called Lonesome Mushroom. Calamity Clam says that it is a "little ghost town". Toad asks for an assay, and Calamity Clam takes them to it. He says that the coins are real, as miners look through the window. Paul Gekko helps the miners collect all the gold from the mine and became known to be a kind and noble soul for the people of the lesser Mushroom Kingdoms. With the gold coins to keep the Lonesome Mushroom rich and popular, Calamity Clam gives Paul Gekko the grey Chaos Emerald. Shinichi was shocked that Paul Gekko wants to see his friend from his childhood days and his sister. =Grumble in the City= On their way to Hamburger City, Paul Gekko's group have encountered a female burgerian, who is a toad. Paul Gekko learned that the Hamburger City was actually attacked by the evil wizard, Veran. Veran craves for multiple types of burgers. Impressed by one burgerian's cooking ability, she kidnaps him and takes him away from his family. She says an evil creature will come and take the hero that will save the city prisoner in her mansion and allowing her minions to get a taste of the ultimate burger that the world has ever made by the young hero. Applejack saw the chance to help Paul Gekko on making the ultimate burger. Pinkie Pie finds a delicious new flavor. Shinichi Gekko test the burgers, finding Paul Gekko's Ultimate Burger very tasty. Paul Gekko tires his Superman Costume to make sure that Superman is the one saving Hamburger City. The Chamelemon and Chaos Kin come on the orders of Veran and taste nine thousands of Paul Gekko's Ultimate Burgers and find them delicious. Rather than freeing Burgermon, however, they stripped Paul Gekko's Superman Costume and kidnaps him. Veran recognizes Paul Gekko as the Hero of Dark Angels that ha imprisoned her many years have passed. Then she suddenly transforms into a demonic, fairy-like form and summons multiple, yet weak, Dark Links. After another defeat, the castle begins collapsing, but Veran, somehow still alive, uses a Wallmaster to capture Paul Gekko and have him face her a fourth and final time. She reluctantly assumes a grotesque turtle-like form, which morphs into a bee or spider at will, all of which share her face. After a hard-fought battle, she is finally defeated once and for all. With seven curses lifted, the Hambuger citizens thanked Paul Gekko for freeing the city from the curse caused by Ganondorf. Misaki impressed by Paul Gekko's abilities decides to train him the ways of the Triforce. |-|Star Wars Warriors Part 1: Encounter= Jedi Grand Master Yoda explains the history for generations, Hyruleans have told a legendary war that has come to be known as the War Across the Ages of Galaxies, a war that involved the reincarnating heroes and areas that spilled over into ten moments in Hyrule's history. A legendary hero defeated a humongous evil faction and split it into ten fragments. Nine were imprisoned across time and space, while the tenth was sealed in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, held in check by the legendary hero's weapon; the Master Sword. There are four locations that for each fragment, the four were found in Muunilinst by the Banking Clan, one buried deep within Hypori, one fragment was hailed as from within Nelvaanian tribe of Nelvaan and the two acting as the heart of the Dark Side of the Force from within the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. =The Reincarnating Reunion= Shinichi Gekko had a dream of meeting his ancestor and confides to Twilight Sparkle. At the church, Paul Gekko and the New Sasuke Uchiha enjoy sacks together with Izumi, Sasuke's sister talk about their childhood, their time as villagers of the Eggman Empire before parting ways and were about to settle matters once and for all. Sasuke believes her, stating that they need to find the Incarnation of the legendary hero to stand against the coming danger. =Raiders of the Lost Incarnate= Paul Gekko saw a figure with blond hair at the moment. The two stare at each other for a moment before Twilight and Spike tells them that the Eggman Army had found the time machine in the Mines. Paul requests the new Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke and his sister to join forces to stop Eggman Army when the Fairy Tail Guild led by the Guild Master Natsu managed to rescue Paul Gekko's sister and prevented them Toshiya Gekko from marrying her in the new "Wedding of the Stars" Ceremony. With the combined forces of Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Izumi and Naruto, Misaki stopped the Eggman Army from getting their hands on the time machine. When Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Izumi and Naruto offered a chance to join forces, Misaki comments that no one can fight like him, but agrees to help, as they are all enemies of the Eggman Empire. =Love of Mother Nature= Misaki brings Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Izumi and Naruto where they will be referred to (from this point on) as Izumi-chan, Paul-Chan, Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-San. Misaki proceeds to karate chop a brick in half with no trouble, and they did the same. Misaki then instructs Paul, Sasuke, Izumi and Naruto to hit him with a bo staff, and succeeds in not only grabbing the bo, but tossing Paul Gekko onto the floor again as well. Now outside of his dojo, Misaki agrees to teach Izumi-chan, Paul-Chan, Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-San the Great Force: the most dangerous form of karate ever invented. As Paul Gekko was unsure of what the great force is due to his lack of the ability to speak, Misaki explains that it a fighting style passed down from Jedi fathers to their Jinchūriki sons in succession. Izumi, Naruto, Paul and Sasuke take a immediate liking to the Great Force as realizing the Ryuseken no Tsurugi has chosen it's master prompts Misaki into teaching them the secrets of the Great Force. Young Cricket brings a disturbing news to Misaki, Toshiya Gekko himself had entered the past where he would let Dooku kidnap Chancellor Palpatine at Coruscant before the Galactic Empire was established. Misaki intructs Paul to lead Izumi, Sasuke and Naruto to finding Shinichi's ancestor, who is a Jedi Padawan named Paul Gekko the Demigod of Destruction which he understands as he and his friends used the Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato to enter wormhole gateway towards Muunilinst with the aid of the Cornerian Fleet, Mushroom Rebel Fleet and the Halberd II while Misaki and Young Cricket wishes them good luck. |-|Star Wars Warriors Part 2: Universes Collide= =Star Wars: Clone Wars= Yoda, Kenobi, and Skywalker have a meeting with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in his suite on the Republic capital of Coruscant. Kenobi informs the Chancellor that the InterGalactic Banking Clan has built huge hidden factories on the planet Muunilinst (where a missing Jedi Padawan is building a time portal to find allies from the future) and is producing massive droid armies and warships, going on to state that they must act quickly. Palpatine concurs, but asks who would be available to lead the mission, seeing as Windu was fighting the Battle of Dantooine. Yoda suggests Kenobi lead the mission, and Kenobi states his army is ready and able to leave immediately. Palpatine then suggests Skywalker take command of Kenobi's space forces during the battle due to his exceptional skills, but Kenobi feels Skywalker isn't ready for the responsibility, and Yoda states that a Padawan's place is with his master. The Grand Master admits Skywalker is powerful, and begins to make another statement, but he is interrupted by Palpatine, who decides for the group that Skywalker will indeed go, much to Yoda's and Kenobi's frustration. Kenobi's forces begin loading into several Acclamator-class assault ships and preparing their V-19 Torrent starfighters as the Jedi considers the challenge ahead, doubting even his old master Qui-Gon Jinn could have prepared someone for it. Young Skywalker enters his Azure Angel and takes off with the rest of Kenobi's army, waving goodbye to his secret love Padmé Amidala. After arriving at Muunilinst through the time portal, the combine fleets are unaware that Confederacy of the Intergalactic Space Armada's gun platforms are preparing to launch the Geonosian Starfighters. Onboard an Acclamator-class assault ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi informs his squad of ARC troopers of their mission: to secure the InterGalactic Banking Clan headquarters as soon as possible, in order to quickly end the battle. Afterwards, Kenobi goes to speak with Anakin Skywalker, who is working on his starfighter. Skywalker complains that the other Jedi are unwilling to acknowledge his skills; Kenobi retorts that his skills are never in question, but his willingness to follow orders and recognize his place are. Kenobi offers a terse "May the Force be with you", before leaving Skywalker to his ship. As the Republic fleet drops out of hyperspace above Muunilinst, it immediately comes under attack from orbiting defense platforms and squadrons of Geonosian starfighters preparing to attack the Cornerian Fleet, Mushroom Rebel Fleet and the Halberd II. Sensing that their allies, Anakin Skywalker leads the V-19 fighters against the Separatists and aid their "allies"; while thousands of gunships ferry Kenobi and his soldiers down to the surface. Kenobi gives the order for the ARC gunship to veer off towards the Banking Clan headquarters. A massive space battle rages above Muunilinst, Anakin Skywalker leading V-19 Torrent starfighters in his customized Jedi starfighter, Azure Angel. A huge number of Geonosian starfighters join the battle, and Skywalker orders Red Squadron to fire their missiles over the bow of a Republic assault ship. The baffled clone pilots obey and Skywalker leads the cloud of enemy fighters around the ship into the missiles. With the remaining missiles still chasing him, Skywalker leads them into the docking bay of a Muunilinst gun platform, destroying it. The captain of the Halberd II warns Anakin that there is a Cannon shooting a shield like bullets to protect InterGalactic Banking Clan headquarters. Anakin clarifies it as Shield Generator and Obi-Wan is sent Arc troopers to take it out. On the surface of Muunilinst, the Flying Pizza was shot down by a battle droid. This strands the heroes to unfamiliar area of the city of Harnaidan. They move down the streets of Harnaidan. An Armored Assault Tank sided by battle droid snipers approaches them and starts a chase like a Pac-Man Game while one of the battle droid sniper #1 tells the droid commander that there is a boy in green which it replied that's the "Demigod Paul Gekko". the Battle droid sniper #1 mistakenly identifies Paul Gekko for a Demigod-like Jedi and starts to shoot at Paul Gekko and friends who were trying to escape. A single ARC blows the main hatch, jumps in, destroys the droids within, lays explosives, jumps out, and detonates the tank. Paul received the comm-link from the Halberd II's captain that there is a single shield generator that trying to damage 10% of the allied forces fleet. The ARCs are aware of the situation and used a probe droid to locate the massive Banking Clan artillery piece which is their objective, and use grappling hooks to scale the top of it, eliminating the droid sentries along the way. They destroy the command tower using their missile launcher, lay explosives around the base of the cannon, and then inform Jedi General Kenobi that they have achieved their objective. Team Paul-San sees Paul's Great force resonating in his left hand which opens a hole and sees the panic spreading throughout the Banking Clan headquarters. Quietly watching them, Izumi sees San Hill angrily asking the Separatist commander, "Toshiya the Sargent of the Sith Army (which turned out to be Toshiya Gekko)", why Dooku bothered appointing to command when he hasn't done anything. Durge's reply consists of choking San Hill with Sasuke pursuing him. On the outskirts of Harnaidan, clone troopers report to Obi-Wan Kenobi that the assault against the core of the city is going well. However, no sooner have they reported than they catch sight of approaching IG lancer droids, led by Durge. The clones are quickly taken down, with their SPHA-Ts destroyed. Durge releases a victory howl but sees the IG lancer droids cornering Sasuke but was demolished by the Jedi Padawan: the real Paul Gekko who unleashed a poerful lightsaber attack on them. IG lancer droids were shocked that there were two Paul Gekkos and decides to split up and chase after them with Paul Gekko using and reprogramming the Super Battle Droid with the force to decimate 100% of the IG lancer droids. One of Obi-Wan Kenobi's clone troopers in charge of the artillery reports that Durge is fighting the long forgotten jedi padawan that one of their allies have found. Kenobi orders his troops to mount up, and an army of clones jump onto their speeder bikes to intercept the droids. Due to his being a Gen'Dai, Durge on his speeder bike had seen Paul Gekko's ability to protect and laughs at him. Durge proceeds to fire at Sasuke with a small rapid projectile launcher, Paul Gekko deflects the slugs with the Force. Switching to a flame thrower, Durge's attacks are again deflected with Paul Gekko managing to consume the flames. Brandishing a massive flail, Durge attempts to finish off Sasuke but Paul Gekko grabbed the chains in anger. Brandishing his two blaster pistols, Durge is matched by thee reprogrammed Super Battle Droid with a minature super laser that will take out the Gen'Dai. Switching on energy shields in his gauntlets, he deflects Paul Gekko's lightsaber slashes, He presses his advantage, with Durge barely blocking, until Kenobi brandishes his lightsaber and destroys Durge's swoop bike with it. After seemingly defeating Durge, he proceeds to join the ARC troopers. Captain Fordo reports that his troopers are in position. Kenobi slices off Durge's arm and bisects him through the middle. After seemingly defeating Durge, he proceeds to join the ARC troopers. Captain Fordo reports that his troopers are in position. Taking off on his speeder bike, he leaves Durge's remains, which, unknown to the Jedi, begin to rejoin and heal themselves. Kenobi rushes through the city and rides his speeder bike straight up the side of a building to the command tower, where he meets up with The Muunilinst 10. Captain Fordo reports that they are ready along with the new recruits, Paul, Izumi and Naruto, and Kenobi tells them "Let's end this battle." Blasting open the roof of the structure with explosives, Paul-San, Izumi-Chan and Naruto-Kun, the troops—led by Kenobi—descend to the floor on lines and quickly destroy all of the droids in the room. Three droidekas roll in, but they are quickly destroyed by Kenobi, who deflects their shots and uses saber throw against them. Fordo announces that they have captured San Hill, who pleads for his life. Kenobi then offers to spare his life in exchange for an unconditional surrender. Before Hill has a chance to answer, a regenerated Durge smashes through the tower window into the room on a jetpack. However, he is quickly shot down, as the ARC troopers shoot him with blasters and a missile launcher. In the excitement, Hill takes cover under the situation table. Thinking Durge to be dead, the troopers approach the smoking crater they had made, only to be knocked aside by a massive fleshy arm seemingly made of pure muscle fiber. Durge climbs from the crater. All his armor and gloves, except his helmet, blasted off, revealing his true Gen'Dai form. He quickly attacks Kenobi, driving the Jedi atop the situation table, which Durge snaps in half with his fists. Suddenly, all the clones in the room launch grappling hooks at Durge, hoping to restrain him while they blast him. The blaster fire has no effect, and Durge simply rips the lines from the wall with his sheer strength, toppling the clones. Charging at Kenobi, Durge goes over Obi-Wan and uses his body`s tentacles to absorb him into his body. The ARC Captain, Fordo, fires a wire at Durge and pumps electricity through it, hoping to fry Durge. This only succeeds in enraging the Gen'Dai, who charges Fordo. However, before Durge can kill him, Durge suddenly bloats to a massive size and explodes—throwing the Gen'Dai's remains all over the room. Apparently, Kenobi had used the Force to push outward and destroy Durge's body from the inside out. Commenting on how much of a 'mess' he has made, Kenobi turns back to Hill, who surrenders. As the troopers lead San Hill away, Kenobi picks up Durge's helmet - unnoticed by the Jedi Master, the Gen'Dai's pulverized remains slither away. In high orbit, a mysterious starfighter appears out of hyperspace, firing into the Cornerian Fleet. Skywalker warns the clone pilots and their new allies of the new arrival: "This one's mine." But what Skywalker does not know is that the ship is being piloted by Asajj Ventress. Anakin Skywalker and the mystery pilot of the Ginivex-class starfighter fly head-to-head, firing their blasters. Skywalker scores a hit, but his opponent also manages to damage his starship. The Geonosian ship plunges into the atmosphere of Muunilinst, with Skywalker in hot pursuit. Skywalker chases the semi-circular ship through the streets of Harnaidan. Obi-Wan Kenobi recognizes Skywalker's ship as they fly overhead, and activates his communicator while the two Paul Gekkos met and repaired the Flying Pizza. Skywalker assures him the situation is under control. Kenobi reprimands his Padawan, reminding him that his place is in space with his squadrons, not chasing a single ship through the streets. Skywalker protests that this is no ordinary pilot—the Force is strong with them. The mystery ship, piloted by Asajj Ventress, shoots back into space. Kenobi orders Skywalker not to follow, but the willful Jedi disobeys his master and follows the ship into hyperspace. A furious Kenobi orders a squadron of clone troopers, two Paul Gekkos, Sasuke-San, Izumi-Chan and Naruto-Kun to follow them. The Azure Angel drops out of hyperspace, and Anakin Skywalker guides the starfighter in to land on the jungle moon of Yavin 4. As he heads off to investigate, Skywalker hears the sound of another ship. Back at the landing site, he sees the squad of clone troopers and team Paul-San sent by Obi-Wan Kenobi disembarking from their transports. As the clones fan out to search the jungle, they are taken out one-by-one by someone using the Force. Skywalker realizes something is wrong, and returns to the landing site to see the transport and his starfighter explode, destroying R4-P22. The droid's charred dome flies out of the flaming wreckage to land at the Padawan's feet. Asajj Ventress calmly walks out of the flames and reveals herself as she stands on the wreckage of Skywalker's ship to meet team Paul-San. Anakin Skywalker and Asajj Ventress continue their lightsaber duel throughout the jungles of Yavin 4, using the Force to hurl entire trees at each other. Skywalker manages to disarm Ventress, but she leaps into the tree canopy, her lightsabers following shortly after. The duel takes them high into the trees, branches and vines of Yavin. Eventually, they exit the foliage and Skywalker follows Ventress to the roof of a Massassi temple. Ventress hurls stones and masonry at him, then Force-pushes Skywalker across the ground. His clothes torn and tattered, Skywalker stands and faces his enemy. As it starts to rain heavily, the two combatants stand motionless, lightsabers at the ready. As Paul-San, Sasuke-San, Izumi-Chan and Naruto-Kun tried to help Skywalker, the Demigod Paul Gekko stops them saying that their duel will go down in history. Skywalker makes the first move, leaping to the top of the Massassi temple where Ventress stands. They trade blows for several seconds until Skywalker Force pushes Ventress off the temple into the ruins below. Following her into the temple building, they resume their battle using their lightsabers and Force powers to hurl masonry and each other around the chamber. After Ventress is thrown through the wall, the two ascend the stairs to the very top of the temple building. Ventress knocks the lightsaber from Skywalker's hand, but he grabs her arms, blocking her killing blow. His mechanical arm squeezes hers until she drops one of her lightsabers, which Skywalker grabs using the Force. Filled with rage, Skywalker furiously attacks Ventress, driving her to the edge of the temple roof. He strikes and strikes and strikes—with each blow a vision of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda appears. Finally, the ledge under Ventress's feet collapses and she plunges screaming into a massive chasm. With a final scream of rage, Skywalker tosses Ventress's lightsaber into the chasm as well. Anakin apologizes Team Paul-San for his disobedience and confirming the chase had been a Sith trap and gotten them involved as well. Anakin instructs Demigod Paul Gekko to help rescue the Jedi in Hypori which they obeyed and considers Demigod Paul Gekko as an older brother like figure to him. On Hypori, thousands of B2 super battle droids encircle a crashed Republic Acclamator, firing their blasters at it until the clawed hand of the caped figure in front of them signals for them to stop signaling that Demigod Paul Gekko arrived as Team Paul-San plus one reprogrammed B2 super battle droid makes their appearance albeit with Demigod Paul Gekko making a landing appearance manifested in a form of the earthquake which easily demolished all of thousands of B2 super battle droids. It's too much for Sha'a Gi, who charges into the open air where he is crushed to death as the metallic frame of caped figure lands on top of him. The remaining B2 super battle droids prepare their blasters but a caped figure called them off. The Modern Paul Gekko, due to his lack of the ability to speak, recognized the caped figure as General Greivous. Deciding to challenge Team Paul-San himself, teasing Paul Gekkos as Kenobis and realizing that the Demigod Paul Gekko is one of the Jedi fathers with the Modern Paul Gekko as it's offspring with the Great Force resonating in the Modern Paul Gekko's right hand, the cyborg split his arms along their lengths into four separate appendages. Drawing four lightsabers, he then spun them rapidly in a buzzsaw motion and advanced on Demigod Paul Gekko. Paul Gekkos slowly retreating before the General before thrusting his lightsaber into the swirling energy blades, engaging Grievous in a spectacular, though brief, display of swordsmanship. Grievous unleashed a flurry of unpredictable attacks and blows, ramping up the attack until he was demonstrating over twenty blows per second. However, he remained unable to penetrate Demigod Paul Gekko's defense, so he ramped up his attacks even further. Moden Paul Gekko, his defense finally beginning to get overloaded, altered the angle of one of his parries. Demigod Paul Gekko's blade, instead of intercepting Grievous's blade, sliced the cyborg's left lower wrist. Staring in surprise at his smoking stump, Grievous lunged in another attack. After another brief bout of fencing, another of Grievous' lightsabers, still clutched in his metal hand, bounced on the deck. Mundi uses the Force to pull one from Grievous's belt, which he ignites and raises into a guard. Meanwhile, a customized Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry speeds across the surface of Hypori while escorting the Flying Pizza piloted by Demigod Paul Gekko's reprogrammed B2 super battle droid. On board the gunship, a squad of Advanced Recon Commandos prepare their weapons for attack. A jamming signal prevents their detection by the remnants of the army of B2 super battle droids surrounding a crashed Acclamator-class assault ship. The troopers disembark, their commander—Captain Fordo—detecting three life signs. Two of the ARC troopers go after the nearest two, while the rest follow Fordo to the third reading; the transport is flown skywards. As the troopers exit a tunnel, they encounter General Grievous, who is in the midst of a vicious lightsaber duel with Team Paul-San. With two Paul Gekkos gaining the upper hand against General Grievous, they both notice the clones, who unleash a barrage of blaster fire at the cyborg. Grievous flees the attack, climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling. As Grievous leaps down and quickly kills four of the troopers using two of his lightsabers, the commander calls for backup. The hovering LAAT/i breaks into the area and opens fire on the General with its blasters and missiles, which he evades. Fordo orders his men to retreat, despite Demigod Paul Gekko's protests of already decimated the entire B2 super battle droid army. Two Jedi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, have survived the attack by General Grievous and are recovering aboard the LAAT/i. Meanwhile, Grievous takes a lightsaber from the seemingly lifeless body of K'Kruhk and adds it to his collection. The ARC troopers detonate the explosives, destroying hundreds of droids. General Grievous watches the transport head into space, musing that they have only found the Demigod's bloodline… On Coruscant, Yoda has a vision of the nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker and the late Qui-Gon Jinn on Dagobah. Qui-Gon tells Skywalker he must face his fear by entering the Dark Side Cave, and to trust in the Force. At a meeting of the Jedi High Council, Ki-Adi-Mundi tells his fellow council-members of the Demigod Paul Gekko's rescue on on Hypori. Since the Jedi numbers are spread so thinly, the Council decide to promote Anakin Skywalker to full Jedi Knight status at Obi-Wan Kenobi's request, despite protests from Master Oppo Rancisis. With Demigod Paul Gekko's mission complete and with Toshiya Gekko captured, Skywalker walks through crowds amid the lower levels of Coruscant, surveying the surrounding people, including many non-huMans, with suspicion. He thinks a hooded figure is following him, so he races off. At the entrance to an alleyway, he grabs the mysterious figure and ignites his lightsaber before realizing his pursuer is his beloved wife, Padmé Amidala. They share a kiss and, thinking they have been seen by a passerby, Skywalker rants that they should not have to hide their love. Amidala reminds him of his duty to the Jedi Order and that she'll always love him. He jokes that Amidala does look good in the dark and they kiss again, though this time they are interrupted by C-3PO, who is clad in brand-new, gold-colored coverings. Skywalker claims to be impressed; most impressed. Skywalker is called by Kenobi to the Jedi Temple, but he arrives late, interpreting his being summoned as a prelude to another scolding. Kenobi reminds his Padawan that he is no longer a child but must still follow his Master's orders. Skywalker retorts that "Demigod Paul Gekko was like Qui-Gon Jinn."; this saddens Kenobi visibly and Skywalker immediately regrets his hurtful comment, apologizing. Master Kenobi forgives his student thus confessing that he misses their old friend and mentor Qui-Gon too and then shows him to a dark room, where Kenobi and the other Jedi Masters surround Skywalker and ignite their lightsabers. Yoda knights Skywalker, cutting off his Padawan braid, which C-3PO later presents to Amidala, which she happily stores away with her Japor snippet for safekeeping. In return, Amidala gives R2-D2 to Skywalker, the droid showing the new Knight a hologram recording of Amidala presenting him the gift and accepting his own. Skywalker smiles at the sight and reaches into the hologram with his mechno-arm as if to hold her in his hand. He and R2-D2 then board his Actis-class starfighter and leave once again to serve together in the Clone Wars. While General Oro Dassyne muses as to how many Jedi it would take to overrun his base on Bomis Koori IV, a scout battle droid reports that Jedi are approaching—and the general is surprised to discover they number only two: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Under a barrage of firepower from overhead Republic Attack Cruisers and ARC-170 starfighters, the two Jedi take the base in seconds. A montage shows several of Skywalker's heroic exploits during the Clone Wars: destroying several droid tri-fighters in a daring dog fight alongside Saesee Tiin, and rescuing three Jedi (Voolvif Monn, Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar) from attacking crab droids. Skywalker's starfighter lands on Naboo, and he and Padmé Amidala have a moment as she sees his face scar for the first time. They proceed to spend the night together. Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes in an uncomfortable trench, as Commander Cody reports that their barrage on the nearby droid base might succeed in lowering the shields in about three months. Kenobi points out that they have been there a month already, to which Cody replies that they are right on schedule. Skywalker enters bearing "lunch", a cloth full of live insects and worms, which he casually reports he got from inside the CIS base. The two Jedi make their way through the sewers under the base. Skywalker wants to fight the droids, but Kenobi simply blows up the shield generator by using small spherical bombs and pointing out that there are alternatives to fighting. With the shield down, their forces invade the CIS base. On Kashyyyk, two Wookiees, Tarkov and his son Jaccoba are hunting when they come across a camouflaged CIS droid invasion army only to be demolished by the Cornerian Fleet. Across the galaxy, the droid armies are being slowly overwhelmed by Halberd II and the Mushroom Rebel Fleet with the Republic Fleet combined together. In an unknown location, Count Dooku spars with General Grievous, urging him to use more unorthodox bladework. As Dooku disarms Grievous and advises him that he can only maintain his edge if he has fear, surprise and intimidation on his side, a hologram of Darth Sidious appears, commenting on Dooku's wise counsel. When Grievous reports that the Jedi numbers are thinly stretched across the Outer Rim in an effort to contain their attacks, Sidious congratulates them, and orders Grievous to begin his "special mission". On the conquered battlefront, Kenobi and Skywalker receive an urgent message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Mace Windu on Coruscant. Informed that liberated systems were retaken by the Separatists, and that Palpatine's spies have located General Grievous on the planet Nelvaan. Kenobi and Skywalker sends Team Paul-San to the system, where they detect no enemy forces on the planet surface, but find the planet in the grip of a sudden ice age, accompanied by some strange geothermal readings. Landing on the planet surface to investigate, a massive Horax creature attacks them with Demigod Paul Gekko distracting it single-handed. Despite Naruto's warning, the Horax stared down at Demigod Paul Gekko's anger. In the wake of the Horax's encounter with the demigod, a tribe of Nelvaanians suddenly appears, with a young male at the forefront kills the Horax. The C-9979s spill their deadly cargo of battle droids and Armored Assault Tanks onto the streets of the city. Saesee Tiin reports that Confederate ships continue to appear out of hyperspace but were easily decimated by the 100% of the Cornerian Fleet, and Windu orders him to take command of Coruscant's space defense. The two Jedi board their starfighters and take off into the meleé. On Nelvaan, Team Paul-San and the Nelvaanian tribe ride banthas towards the village. Skywalker notices that the village is only populated by women and children. Taken to the very elderly village shaman, Demigod Paul Gekko translates the Nelvaanian's language for Sasuke, Izumi, Naruto and Modern Paul Gekko. The Demigod's encounter of the horax had almost interrupted the young boy's rite-of-passage trial. A great evil plagues their land, and none of the champions sent out from the village have ever returned. In a ritual ceremony, the Nelvaanian shaman, Orvos, tells Demigod Paul Gekko of the prophecy of "Ghost Sword"—an angel who will save their village. Demigod shows them Modern Paul Gekko. When Modern Paul Gekko wonders what he was doing and Kenobi replies that it is what he is doing when he and Skywalker arrived. As part of the ritual, Orvos covers Skywalker in bruise-leech crawlers, which leave painful geometric tracks over the young Jedi's body. Told to follow the "frozen tears of the Great Mother," Skywalker begins his long journey, an undertaking Kenobi tells him will be his final trial. Skywalker and Modern Paul Gekko follows the wind and the frozen rivers to a cave far from the village. Inside, he manages to avoid several dangerous steam vents before happening across a wall covered in ancient Nelvaanian pictograms. As the gas fumes in the cave build up, Skywalker experiences a vision, seeing the pictograms move before him. He does not know that he is seeing his future. They show the Nelvaanians going about their daily lives, until a dark menace attacks them. A hero fights them off, but his arm is replaced by darkness as well. At first the hero uses his powerful new arm to protect the villagers from all attacks, but eventually his arm and powers grow out of control and destroy the villagers as well, consuming the hero and transforming him into a face which resembles the future helmet of Darth Vader. As Skywalker collapses, he hears Padmé Amidala calling his name. When he awakes, he sees a Siphon generator which is absorbing the planet's geothermal energy. Avoiding the patrolling battle droids, Skywalker and Modern Paul Gekko makes their way into the complex, where he overhears two Techno Union scientists discussing specimens for their "project." Skywalker discovers tanks full of horribly mutated Nelvaan warriors, augmented with cybernetic implants and weapons. He watches as the latest Nelvaanian to be captured is submerged in a mutagen to be processed. The Techno Union scientists hurriedly release the "specimens" as Skywalker and Modern Paul Gekko races in and destroys the battle droids. Skywalker tries to reason with the advancing creatures, insisting he is here to help them, but they slowly raise their weapons. When Modern Paul Gekko slices off the cybernetic chestplates off the Nelvannians. Skywalker soon gets the idea and cuts the rest off using his lightsaber. The latest subject manages to burst free of his restraints, smashes the tank. The half-mutated Nelvaan points to a crystal in the middle of the energy chamber which is causing the damage to the planet. The Nelvaan warriors are rampaging through the facility, tearing battle droids apart with their bare hands, and freeing their comrades from captivity. Skywalker and Modern Paul leaps to the top of the generator, then lowers himself into the crystal chamber. Modern Paul's Great Force intervenes by aiding Modern Paul Gekko on extracting the crystal from its socket, letting him fuse it's power with the Ryuseken no Tsurugi. With the Crystal's power leaving it's vessel with Skywalker shattering it in the process, the energy surge causes the generator to explode, and Skywalker (with his destroyed arm) and Modern Paul Gekko leaps to safety. The Nelvaan warriors reach the planet's surface, where the waiting battle droids are destroyed as the planet's ice age comes to an end. An enraged Skywalker and Modern Paul Gekko clambers to the surface where they killed the Techno Union scientists trying to flee in their ship. Seeing Skywalker's ravaged arm, the Nelvaan mutants worship him as "holt kezed"—"ghost hand"—their savior, and in solidarity they tear the implanted weapons from their own arms. Skywalker and the Nelvaanians return to the village. The women are at first horrified by the mutants, but when a child recognizes her father, the familial bonds are restored. R2-D2 is helping Skywalker repair his arm, when an urgent message is received from Mace Windu on Coruscant. General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor. As Skywalker orders the cruiser into hyperspace, the Battle of Coruscant continues to rage around the ecumenopolis. At that instant, Kenobi and Skywalker jumped out of hyperspace with a vanguard from the Fifth Fleet of the Open Circle Fleet. Taking advantage of the opportunity the 501st had created, they piloted their fighters towards Grievous' flagship. They were unable to communicate with the Jedi High Command due to heavy Separatist ECM scrambling, nd were unsure if any other Jedi were out there fighting to rescue Palpatine. As they approached, they found hundreds of Vulture fighters and tri-fighters swarming protectively around the general's command ship, and the Jedi engaged the fighters with the help of Clone Flight Squad Seven. The two Jedi were also assisted by X2, who served as their escort and dispatched many Vulture droids. The clones took heavy casualties, and Skywalker was ready to go back and help them. Luckily, Team Starfox came from the Time portal and managed to aid all fleets of the Republic, Corneria and Dens and easily taking out all vulture droids and tri-fighters. Kenobi dispatched X2 to hijack that ship. When the clone infiltrated the destroyer, Kenobi sent two more troopers to assist him. The clones successfully reached the starship's bridge and took control of the vessel, and X2 used its weaponry to destroy the Invisible Hand's turbolaser defenses, as well as some Vulture droids that were attacking the approaching Jedi. Soon, Kenobi and Skywalker were attacked by a swarm of Vulture droids. The droids fired missiles at them, but Skywalker managed to evade them by barrel rolling, which caused the missiles' flight paths to intersect. Kenobi, however, could not avoid the missiles targeting him, and they finally exploded, releasing buzz droids that attached themselves to his ship's hull. His astromech droid R4-P17 was destroyed, and the droids were rapidly disabling Kenobi's Jedi interceptor as well. Skywalker saved his friend by firing on the buzz droids as well as smashing into Kenobi's ship and crushing them, but he also destroyed the port dorsal radiator on Kenobi's interceptor in the process. One surviving buzz droids also managed to climb aboard Anakin's Jedi interceptor, although R2-D2, at the guidance of Kenobi and Skywalker, managed to deactivate it by zapping it in the center eye with its lightning gun. As they hurtled toward Grievous's flagship, Skywalker, after being narrowly reminded by Kenobi and R2 that the flagship's shields were still up, took advantage of the fact that the warship's main deflector shields had been partially compromised and destroyed the atmospheric containment shield protecting the hangar bay entrance. With Kenobi's ship's engines failing, the two fighters breached the vessel's defenses and crash-landed in the hangar, where the Jedi quickly eliminated all security droid resistance while the Cornerian Fleet uses the Superlaser technology to sabotage droid control ships and Team Paul-San's Flagship the Flying Pizza uses their own super laser to take out the banking clan frigates. When the droid fleet is in full retreat, the captain of Halberd II saw the Invisible Hand tore off due to atmospheric stresses. Thanking Team Paul-San for their efforts, Anakin meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share a kiss in the shadows of the Senate office building, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child while Demigod Paul Gekko gives Team Paul-San a tour around Coruscant. At the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District, Anakin joins Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet performing Squid Lake. Palpatine tells Anakin Clone Intelligence has located General Grievous hiding in the Utapau system. Anakin is delighted by this news, as Grievous's capture will accelerate the war's end. Palpatine remarks that he'd question the competence of the Jedi Council if Anakin was not sent on the mission. Inviting Anakin to join him, Palpatine dismisses his aides: once they are gone, Palpatine seduces Anakin to the dark side. He also tells Anakin that the Jedi Order wishes to overthrow the Republic and that if he has suspected it, Anakin must surely have sensed it. Anakin confirms that the Jedi don't trust him, a fact that Palpatine expands to include the Senate, the Republic and democracy as a whole. Anakin tells Palpatine that his trust in the Jedi has been shaken and Palpatine deduces Anakin's distaste for the Council's mission to spy on the Chancellor. =Rise of the Galactic Empire= With the droid fleet in full retreat, the captain of Halberd II saw the Invisible Hand tore off due to atmospheric stresses. Thanking Team Paul-San for their efforts, Anakin meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share a kiss in the shadows of the Senate office building, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child while Demigod Paul Gekko gives Team Paul-San a tour around Coruscant. At the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District, Anakin joins Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet performing Squid Lake. Palpatine tells Anakin Clone Intelligence has located General Grievous hiding in the Utapau system. Anakin is delighted by this news, as Grievous's capture will accelerate the war's end. Palpatine remarks that he'd question the competence of the Jedi Council if Anakin was not sent on the mission. Inviting Anakin to join him, Palpatine dismisses his aides: once they are gone, Palpatine seduces Anakin to the dark side. He also tells Anakin that the Jedi Order wishes to overthrow the Republic and that if he has suspected it, Anakin must surely have sensed it. Anakin confirms that the Jedi don't trust him, a fact that Palpatine expands to include the Senate, the Republic and democracy as a whole. Anakin tells Palpatine that his trust in the Jedi has been shaken and Palpatine deduces Anakin's distaste for the Council's mission to spy on the Chancellor. Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Anakin insists he should be on Utapau as well. Their conversation shifts to Palpatine's knowledge of the Force, and Palpatine reveals that he is Darth Sidious. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and threatens to kill Palpatine, but then decides to expose him to the Jedi Council. He is still concerned with saving his wife, and believes only Palpatine's knowledge, learned from the late Darth Plagueis, will ensure this. Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple and approaches Demigod Paul Gekko who was told by Mace Windu that they have just been informed that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous and so they are going to go to the Senate to ensure that Chancellor Palpatine gives back his emergency powers. However, Anakin reveals that Palpatine is a Sith Lord and is not likely to give up his powers, a statement which shocks Mace and stops him dead in his tracks. Anakin confirms what he just said and says he believes Palpatine is the one they have been looking for. When Mace asks how Anakin knows this, he tells Mace that Palpatine knows the ways of the Force and has been trained to use the dark side and that he is absolutely sure. Mace says their worst fears have now been realized and that if the Jedi Order is to survive, they must move quickly. Anakin warns Windu that Palpatine is very powerful and they'll need his help to arrest Palpatine, but Demigod Paul Gekko urges him to stay out of it as he senses much fear in Anakin and it could cloud his judgment. Mace also adds that if what Anakin says is true then Anakin will have gained his trust but for now, he wants Anakin to wait in the Council Chambers until he returns. Masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin board a gunship and head to Palpatine's office. Sitting in the Council Chambers, remembering Palpatine's promise of stopping death and the dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth, Anakin ruminates over his decision: in his mind, he hears Palpatine's voice saying that if the Jedi kill him, any chance of saving Padmé will be lost. Finally, he leaves and rushes after the four Jedi. Mace Windu and the three other Jedi Masters arrive at Chancellor Palpatine's office. Windu declares Palpatine is under arrest, and the Masters ignite their lightsabers. Palpatine pulls a lightsaber from his sleeve, and hurls himself at the Jedi with a screeching war cry. Agen Kolar is first to die, run through the chest. Almost immediately after, Palpatine turns and slices Saesee Tiin's torso, and a few seconds later, with more effort from Sidious, Kit Fisto is slain, killed by a slash across the gut. Only Mace Windu remains, alone against the Dark Lord. Palpatine and Mace continue the fight, dueling fiercely. At first, Palpatine appears to have the upper hand, but Windu gradually gains ground, slowly driving the Sith Lord out of the Chancellor's antechamber and into the office proper. Anakin arrives at the scene just as Windu disarms Palpatine, both combatants balancing on the edge of the large window shattered during the duel. As Mace holds Palpatine at blade point, the Sith Lord unleashes a torrent of Force lightning. However, Mace deflects it with his blade, casting much of the energy back into Palpatine's body. Palpatine becomes hideously deformed; his face becomes unusually pale and sagged, his teeth become yellow and rotten, his fingernails become long and dirty, and his eyes turn burning yellow with blood-red rims. He then ends his assault, claiming he is too weak to fight on. As Mace is deciding to kill Palpatine, Anakin approaches and claims Palpatine must stand trial: Windu disregards this, stating Palpatine is too dangerous to be left alive. Anakin is finally forced to choose between the Jedi Order or Padmé. As Mace is about to deliver the killing blow, Anakin makes his choice, intervenes and cuts off Mace's sword arm. Palpatine, cackling with glee, blasts the shocked Mace out of the window, sending him plunging to his death hundreds of stories below. Demigod Paul Gekko is horrified by what Anakin had become and attempts to warn Team Paul-San that the Republic is about to turn on the Cornerian Fleet and sends all out communication to the Cornerians that the Galactic Republic is about to betray the Cornerian Army stating that the Evil Reign is about to be unleashed. However, Anakin follows and finally, the Clone Army incapacitated him. Palpatine then takes Anakin under his wing; Anakin becomes the Sith lord Darth Vader and is ordered by Palpatine to wipe out all of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Darth Vader and an army of clone troopers make their way to the Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu. Vader attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Vader finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. He is then confronted by Keto's master, Cin Drallig whom he also duels. The two wind up outside of the temple, where Vader impales Drallig through the chest. =Bringing back a Legend= Following the attack on the Jedi Temple, the release of the fragments from all four planets from within Coruscant, when the Cornerian Fleet, Halberd II and the Mushroom Rebel Fleet were awakened by the screaming and death within the Jedi Temple. When Paul-San sees the incapacitated Demigod Paul Gekko being carried away, Appo informed the Cornerian Fleet, the Rebel Fleet and the Halberd II that there had been a rebellion, but when the allied fleets tried to land the Temple, Appo orders the Republic fleet to set a blockade around the temple and ordered them to return to their own time. Appo cheers Paul-San up saying that they did well on aiding the Demigod saving the republic and said that Demigod Paul Gekko was willing to give a reprogrammed B2 Super Battle Droid as a present. The allied fleets along with Team Paul-San turned and go through the wormhole gateway to their original time. |-|Star Wars Warriors Part 3: Great Evil Resurrected= After the "Republic was reorganized into the first Galactic Empire", which Palpatine describes as creating a safe and secure society, Team Paul-San did found the Jedi Padawan but failed to help him on stopping the fragments but only to be comforted by Misaki who gives Paul Gekko a yellow Chaos Emerald. Unknown to them the Ten fragments have merged and finally have brought an evil entity which Sasuke called it Tabuu back from the imprisonment and Tabuu states "Once again the Sith is free to rule the Mutliverse as I did in days long passed". Characters *Heroes **Paul Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Sinba **Nala **Kovu **Kiara *New Characters **Gustave le Grand **Yoshi Clan Leader **Lord_Jabu-Jabu **King Zora **Princess Ruto **Queen Merelda **Rito Chieftain **Prince Komali **Medli **Riju **Midna **Mervin **Mayor of Swiss Cheese Alps **Master Mantis **Misaki **Young Cricket **Clay **Ace **Sophia **Meg **Kyle **Alligator King **Pua **Makuu **Princess Celestia **Princess Luna **Princess Selena **Unnamed Samurai **Calamity Clam **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Tabuu Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon